


Paper Hearts

by Ravensmores



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Rating May Change, Short ficlets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: Whether it was blearily rubbing his eyes as he sneakily finished another chapter under the cover of his duvet as a kid or fitting in those few extra paragraphs between his college classes, he’d never give up an opportunity to experience an entirely new life through the simplicity of reading a few paragraphs. He could jump from gasping at the pointedness of someone’s fiery betrayal bitten clearly into the words, to picturing a joy so vivid he could almost taste the colours of the characters’ happiness, all within the quiet space of whichever four walls he’d curled up between.It really was his happy place.So no one was exactly stunned that when his soul mark manifested on his wrist, the smudged black shape was the unmistakable silhouette of an open book.A Soulmate/Bookshop au prompt sent to my Tumblr!





	Paper Hearts

There was something about the turn of a page that always brought comfort to Yuuri.

From the moment the funny squiggles traced by his mother’s fingers formed into recognisable words when she read to him, there was barely a minute of his free time where his hands weren’t weighed down by the latest story he wanted to lose himself in.

Scratching his fingernail down a classic’s spine, cracked and faded from years of love gave him such a feeling of easy contentment, he wasn’t sure if there was another sensation on earth that could bring him such simple comfort.

Except maybe the rich smell of freshly printed paper.

Whether it was blearily rubbing his eyes as he sneakily finished another chapter under the cover of his duvet as a kid or fitting in those few extra paragraphs between his college classes, he’d never give up an opportunity to experience an entirely new life through the simplicity of reading a few paragraphs. He could jump from gasping at the pointedness of someone’s fiery betrayal bitten clearly into the words, to picturing a joy so vivid he could almost taste the colours of the characters’ happiness, all within the quiet space of whichever four walls he’d curled up between.

It really was his happy place.

So no one was exactly stunned that when his soul mark manifested on his wrist, the smudged black shape was the unmistakable silhouette of an open book.  His family always joked that reading was his first love and apparently the universe agreed with them, destiny itself tying him to someone who also found their happiness with the turn of old paper.

It also didn’t really shock anyone the day Yuuri announced his loan had been approved and he was opening his own bookstore, nor was he surprised when the whispers started that the reason was _obviously_ because he was looking for his soul mate.

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. He’s fairly certain even if his mark had taken the shape of a rocket ship or an ice skate, he still would have ended up here. After years and years of reading about the lives of famous couples throughout history, he’d come to the conclusion that soulmates had habit of falling into each other’s lives when they least expected it. He might as well do what he loved while he waits.

Though what he didn’t end up loving was the sheer amount of paperwork that came with owning his own business… or the ins and outs of finalising employee contracts.

Staring at the mess of documents behind the cash register, he can feel the breeze of nerves in his mind ready to burst into a full maelstrom of panic at the realisation that he really doesn’t have a clue on how to even begin sorting these.

Maybe he should have listened to his sister and put off opening for a couple more months… or rented a building that wasn’t falling apart.

“Excuse me?”

His head snaps up at the words, the anxiety soaking his brain briefly sticking all his words in his throat.

Though the man currently standing in front of him isn’t exactly helping.

Blue eyes warmer than the steam of the onsen meet his, his expression softly framed by an impeccably styled French braid of hair that looked like it had been crafted from starlight. The small smile he shoots Yuuri has his grasp on all languages quickly failing which isn’t great considering he’s desperately trying to remember how normal people greet each other. 

Briefly flicking his eyes down to the chaos of forms under his hands, the annoyance at his current situation pulls him back from the edge of whatever dimension of flowery prose his mind had just been floating in.

“Yes… yes how can I help you?” He tries to keep his voice level, the worry behind his gaze threating to make his lips shake.

The man’s eyes widen slightly as he takes in Yuuri’s appearance, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Honestly Yuuri can’t blame him. With all the work of getting the store open and a diet consisting of mostly coffee and stress, the sore craters under his eyes were probably the least dishevelled part of his appearance right now.

The other man blinks himself back to reality, his smile still painted prettily on his mouth as he continues. “I was wondering if you had a section on Tolstoy?”

He feels a small spear of happiness pierce through the panic at the mention of one of his favourite authors.  “Oh we do! Here, let me show you.”

Swinging off of the chair behind the register, he leads the other man to the back of the store, briefly cursing himself when he remembers that he put all of Tolstoy’s books on the top shelf.

“Have you read any of his works?” he asks as he searches round the corner of the book case for his step ladder, trying to avoid looking directly into the face that he’s sure is going to feature prominently during his next few lonely nights. 

“Not yet, but my adviser told me I should.” The other man leans casually on the shelf, surveying him with what Yuuri hopes is fondness as he sets up his ladder and starts his small ascent.

“Adviser?”

“Yup. I’m going to back to college next month. I do hope that a five-year hiatus hasn’t put me too far behind everyone else.”

“Wow, that’s impressive,” he muses, praying to whatever God is listening that the other man isn’t staring at his ass while he climbs. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

At least he _hopes_  he will be. With the vivid memories of all the sleepless nights and evenings curled crying on the bathroom floor when trying to get his thesis finished still seared freshly into his mind, Yuuri _knows_ he’d much rather deal with the mess of paperwork for his store than do another year of school.

Shaking his head to dissipate the memories, he climbs the small ladder and gently runs his fingers across the edges of the books, taking a second to enjoy the simple pleasure of touching the glossy smoothness of the unbent spines in such a messy situation.  “Did they recommend any in particular?”

“He said I’d probably enjoy Anna Karenina?” The other man steps around the ladder to catch Yuuri’s eye, stupid beautiful smile still painting his stupid beautiful face. “But what do you recommend?”

“Oh well, I’d have to agree with him,” he calls, casually averting his gaze as he grabs a copy from in front of him and makes his way down. “It’s a great book.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it,” he replies softly, eyes crinkling as he holds onto the bottom of the ladder.

Yuuri swears he catches the briefest wink as he lets him pass in front of him back towards the counter and hopes the heat suddenly blooming under his skin isn’t flashing rosy on his cheeks like usual.

As he rings the book up, he can’t help but sneak a glance at the other man’s wrist, a tinge of annoyance twisting in his mind at the chunky wrist watch covering it. He knows it’s rude to stare at other people’s marks, but that hasn’t stopped him flicking his eyes below the hand of all his customers the past few weeks.

“Anything else?” He says as cheerily as he can, hoping he can make this encounter last just a little longer so he doesn’t have to go back to sorting through the nightmare of his legal papers.

“No that’s it. Thank you Yuuri,” he says slowly, the accent around his name curling like a caress.

Heat and confusion briefly flashes through Yuuri’s mind at the words before he remembers the name tag stuck to his shirt. “No problem, Mister…?”

“Call me Victor,” he smiles softly as he reaches out to take his purchase. As their fingers brush, he swears the scent of fresh paper permeates stronger than usual through the air, the tiniest warmth blooming under his mark. He pulls his hand away a little quicker than normal, taking a second to register if that actually just happened.

Victor winds his scarf a little tighter round himself and tucks the book under his arm, the palest blush starting to dust across the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have to come back when I’ve finished, I’m sure you have some great recommendations.” 

Yuuri can’t ignore the layer of charm painted thick and sweet on his words, nor find any way to hide the blush pulsing searing and pink under his own cheeks now. 

“I mean- it is my job, but yeah please do.”

_Smooth Yuuri._

“It’s a date! I can’t wait!” Victor claps his hands together, his grin adorably heart shaped as he flicks his braid over his shoulder and strolls towards the door. He briefly stops to turn and call behind him in the sweetest trill, “Though if you want to talk sooner, I’m sure you can find a way!”

He watches the entryway for a while after Victor leaves, gently rubbing at the skin of his wrist. He was so sure he felt a flash of… something when he touched him. Could that mean-

His thoughts are cut off when he notices something small fluttering across his desk, the wind from the old window blowing it playfully. As he picks it up, he can’t stop the smile blooming across his face at the unmistakable shape of a phone number scribbled on a ripped piece of receipt.

Or the fact that there’s a very familiar looking silhouette quickly drawn underneath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores


End file.
